


All In A Dog's Day Work

by TinkerBella



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerBella/pseuds/TinkerBella
Summary: So I discovered SEAL Team this summer and I adore it and especially Clay Spenser so I'm here to whump him and angst him and the like.  This being my first story for this show I decided to go the fluffy angst and fluffy whump, team is family route.  But there will be a follow up to this that is much more angsty  and much whumpy  for Clay.





	All In A Dog's Day Work

Jason was tired, and he knew Bravo team as a whole felt the same.

 

The mission was supposed to be a quick snatch and grab of a high value target that Mandy's top bosses were very interested in, by the name of Firooz Mahdi. But Mahdi, whom Sonny had nicknamed, Fizz, had led them on a not-so-merry chase. So sixteen hours later, as dusk was falling, they were finally heading for ex-fil with a bound and - not so - beaten down Mahdi. If Mandy and Blackburn hadn't insisted that Mahdi or, rather, Fizz had to be brought in alive, there was an excellent chance the HVT would have been hauled to Exfil in a body bag.

 

As it was, Bravo team were trekking along in relative silence. Brock and Cerberus were leading the way, followed by Trent and Sonny with Fizz, hands zip-tied behind him, between them, putting Jason and Spenser next in line with Ray watching their rear. They were about 6 Klicks from the Exfil point, all of them tired and hungry and ready for this mission to be over.

 

All the more so because Fizz persisted in humming as they travelled, and it was particularly annoying because it was a tuneless, off-key, melody that he repeated over and over. Although Clay tended to chuckle here and there, which meant there must have been words to the tune, even if the other's couldn't hear them. Spenser seemed to be the only one of them who could communicate with Fizz at all. 

 

The dude seriously didn't speak a single word of English and Jason had his doubts about his intelligence, and whether or not Mandy would be able to get anything useful out of him. 

 

Leaning into Spenser, Jason asked, "Is he saying anything worthwhile at all?"

 

"Not so far," Clay replied. "He's more or less singing what would be the equivalent of a dirty sailor ditty.

 

"Nice," Jason drawled, resisting the urge to kick Fizz in the ass to get him to shut up. He decided to fall back a few steps to talk with Ray. "Any sign we're being followed by bad guys?"

 

Ray shook his head. "Nothing. To be honest, even if anyone knew we snatched Mahdi, I don't think they'd care. If anything they're probably glad he's our problem now."

 

Jason wanted to believe that. "Unless he really does have some good intel in that mush brain of his, otherwise his future isn't looking too bright."

 

"I'm thinking his future isn't bright at all," Ray allowed, grinning.

 

"So...I'm not gonna say it - say it," Jason began.

 

Only for Ray to cut him off, because he knew exactly where this was going. "Please don't. I'm begging you."

 

Jason smirked and continued. "But as far as missions go, this one has been..." He broke off to mouth the next words *smooth sailing*.

 

"And you just jinxed it, brother." Ray heaved a dramatic sigh. "Thanks so much."

 

"I didn't say it out loud," Jason protested, "So I didn't jinx anything."

 

Before Ray could respond in kind, their prisoner started jabbering loudly, intermixed with barks of laughter.

 

Sonny shook him, hard. "Shut the hell up!" he ordered. "You're babbling like a schizo baboon."

 

"What the hell?" Jason moved up beside them. "What is his problem?" Because Fizz did the exact opposite of 'shutting up'. In fact he got louder and more excitable.

 

"Hey, pretty boy!" Sonny turned to look at Clay. "Tell him to shut up before I do it for him, permanently!"

 

Clay was already moving forward, standing directly in front of the prisoner, blocking their forward movement. He was tense as he spoke to him, before grabbing Fizz by the shoulders and shouting at him. Fizz babbled back at him before he started to laugh, loud and long and with a cold mirth that set everyone on edge.

 

Doing an about face, Spenser searched the shadows of the fast falling darkness. The only saving grace being the full, bright, moon above them. Without warning he took off running, slightly south of their ex-fil destination.

 

"Where the hell are you going?" Jason called after him, although Clay was already out of range of actual hearing distance. But before Jase could use his radio, Spenser's voice rang through all of their comms.

 

"Boss, there's a bomb in a nearby school building that's set to go off in less than fifteen minutes!" Clay announced, the anxiety in his voice clear for all of them to hear.

 

Sonny's response was to backhand Fizz, hard enough to send the man on his ass, which was effective in getting him to stop laughing. "You sonofabitch!" Sonny snarled at him, as he and Trent hauled the prisoner back up. "If any kids die today ,I'm going to kill you piece by painful piece! You got me?" 

 

Fizz did nothing but spit blood at their feet.

 

"Let's move!" Jason ordered Bravo, as they broke into a run in the direction of their teammate. Jase trusted Sonny and Trent to drag Fizz along as he contacted Clay. "Hey, kid...do you know where you're going?" 

 

"General direction," Clay confessed. "Fizz was mostly chattering about how so much innocence was going to die today."

 

Sonny was furious and he practically yanked Mahdi's arm out of it's socket as he snarled, "I'm totally killing this bastard, regardless!"

 

Jason was inclined to let him, but he had to focus on first things first. Like the fact that Spenser had a big head start, and that they were mainly guessing on location as the clock quickly ticked down. So he caught up with Brock and asked, "Can you send Cerberus to Spenser? Will the training work?" 

 

"We're about to find out," Brock replied, even as he unclipped Cerb's leash from his collar. He gave the dog a pat on the head before giving a simple instruction. "Ceberus, find Spenser." And just like that the dog was off like a shot, disappearing from their view in a heartbeat.

 

"This has to work," Jason muttered.

 

Ray had caught up to them, knowing that Sonny and Trent could handle Fizz. "What's going on?"

 

Jason would explain in full later, to all of them, but for now he simply said, "Cerberus is going after Spenser. They'll find the building and the bomb." They were all still running and Jason could see the outline of scattered buildings coming into view. Around here, schools were usually set up in abandoned buildings, with women taking the risk of teaching young children what they could. So Bravo team had no way of knowing how many possible victims they were looking at, or if Fizz was even telling the truth. Jason hoped the bastard was lying through his teeth.

 

Up ahead of the team, Clay had already entered the small town when Cerberus caught up with him. He was surprised, yet thrilled, to see the dog. Cerberus moved to Spenser's right side, keeping pace until Clay stopped and patted his head, then he took off like a shot, moving from building to building until he caught a scent.

 

Clay ran after the dog, all the while keeping a mental countdown. They were running out of time. As if on cue, Cerberus stopped in front of the biggest building and barked. Running over to him, Spenser entered just far enough to see a dim light shining from within. He called out in the native language and heard a few hushed whispers so he knew he had the right place. 

 

"Bravo six, update," Jason ordered, as he and the team entered the town. They had about 9 minutes left, if the countdown was even accurate.

 

"Last building on the right," Clay replied. He had found the women and children. "Two adults and over a dozen kids. Ceberus found the bomb. There are three of them, piggy-backed together and set up to go off from back to front."

 

Jason sighed and, along with Brock and Ray, started running faster. He trusted Sonny and Trent to follow close behind with Fizz. "How much time?"

 

It took a moment for Clay to reply because he had to herd everyone towards the exit, which meant going out the same way he'd come in, since the back door was blocked by rubble. "We have about six minutes, Boss."

 

We're about one minute from your location, Jason announced, and by the time they reached the building in question, Spenser was exiting with two women and a bunch of kids. "That it?" Jason asked, hopefully.

 

"No." Clay was already turning to go back inside. "One of the women said four kids are missing. They must have run off and hid."

 

"Dammit!" Jason moved to follow. "Where's Cerb?" 

 

Clay turned to face his Chief. "He's looking for the kids. Thanks for sending him to me, I would still be looking for the right building without him."

 

Jason chuckled, clapping Spenser on the shoulder. "Brock and I trained Cerb to go to you, which I will tell everyone about later, over beer. Right now let's save those kids." He let Clay lead the way, knowing Ray was right behind him while Brock stayed with the women and kids that Clay had gotten out.

 

Cerberus was doing his job well, and it didn't take long to find three of the kids. Ray was already heading out with two of them when Jason scooped up the third. "Spenser, you coming?" Jason commed him. He knew the clock was running out.

 

"Coming," Clay replied. Cerberus had found the last kid, a little boy about three years old who was cowering in a corner beneath some rubble. Clay was too big to crawl in and get him, so he spent about one minute he didn't have coaxing him out. Scooping the boy up in one arm and cradling him against his chest, Clay began to run, calling for Cerberus to do the same.

 

"Bravo six, get your ass out here!" Jason shouted over his comm. They were out of time and no way was he going to lose the kid. He felt hope bloom when Cerberus raced out of the building, heading straight for Brock and a pat on the head before turning back towards the building and whining. 

 

Brock caught his collar, stopping him from going back in.

 

Barreling towards the exit, Clay knew he was going to come up a bit short. Knew it because the first of the three bombs blew, making the ground beneath his feet shake. He didn't let it slow him down and as he neared the exit he called out. "Boss! Come get the kid!"

 

"Shit!" Jason ran towards the doorway even as the second bomb went off. He trusted Spenser, so he would be ready for anything. Turns out *anything* meant Clay heaving the kid at Jason through the doorway, even as he kept running for it himself. Instinct made Jason catch the kid, hug him to his chest even as he turned and ran, praying for Spenser to make it all the way out even as the third bomb went off and the building collapsed in on itself.

 

The shockwave knocked Jason to his knees, but he was able to shelter the boy in his arms. The kid was crying and Jason got up and thrust him into the arms of one of the native women. He then turned towards the building, eyes searching through the dust. He felt Ray come up beside him. "Where's the kid?" This time he meant their kid.

 

Ray shook his head. "I didn't see him come out."

 

"He got out, he had to." Jason was not going to accept this loss. 

 

Apparently, neither was Ceberus. He pulled away from Brock and ran to the rubble, sniffing and whining and searching.

 

Sonny had a different reaction. He took great pleasure in punching Fizz hard enough to knock him out. Which didn't stop him from telling the man, "If the kid dies, you die, you piece of shit!" Sonny then stomped off towards the rubble, joining Cerberus in the search for Clay.

 

Jason turned to Ray. "Contact TOC and let them know what happened and that we need Exfil to come to us." Orders given, Jason headed for the rubble, to help in the search for Clay.

 

"On it," Ray responded, as he contacted Blackburn and updated him, Davis and Ellis. 

 

"Do you think Spenser is alive?" It was Mandy who asked the hard question.

 

Ray sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face and wishing he could give all of them hope. "The kid survived falling into a basement and being swarmed by the enemy and survived. He also survived a helicopter crash. He's damn lucky, so I'm going to believe his luck will hold out. I just need you to send Exfil and medical supplies. I'll update you on whether or not we need a medical team to be waiting for us."

 

"Copy that, Bravo two," Blackburn replied. "Let us know the minute you have eyes on Spenser."

 

With that Ray signed off and went to join the search. It did not look promising.

 

Jason wished the damn sun would come up, because searching the rubble for Spenser would be way easier if they could see it better. The brightness of the moon above was great, but there were so many shadows and everything just blended in amongst the rubble. Jason was starting to lose hope when Cerberus started whining and pawing at a section off to the side.

 

Brock had been searching with Cerb and he suddenly shouted, "I think we found something!"

 

"Spenser?" Jason asked, having reached them a moment later.

 

"Could be." Brock used a pocket flashlight to point out the area Cerb was sniffing and scratching at. "I think there's a pocket under the rubble, like maybe a table or something is blocking it."

 

Sonny appeared, along with Ray. Clipping his rifle to his vest, Sonny started moving rocks. "Let's get our boy out of there," he stated. 

 

Jason jumped in to help, heaving stones and rubble off to the side. Ray and Brock joined in with Cerb dancing here and there amongst them, pawing at the edges as if he could help them dig. It wasn't long before Cerberus pushed in between where Jason and Sonny were working, whining and pawing at a very specific spot.

 

"I see camo!" Ray hissed, shining his own light into the rubble where Cerberus was hovering. 

 

"Gotta be Spenser," Jason stated, jumping right in to start hauling away the debris. He had to nudge Cerb aside and Brock stepped forward to grab the dog's collar and move him out of harm's way.

 

Ray and Sonny moved shoulder to shoulder with Jason, being as careful as they could even as they moved quickly and in unison to clear the area. 

 

It wasn't long before Jason uncovered a leg and he felt the fear that had been squeezing at his heart ease just the tiniest bit. They had found Spenser, but the kid wasn't moving and that was not a good sign. "Faster, move faster," Jason ordered.

 

"Copy that, boss," Sonny replied. He was motivated, but careful, and it wasn't long before he pushed aside a slab, with Ray's help, and there was their boy. "Got him!" Sonny shouted, relief washing over him in waves. All the more so when he saw the kid stir and unfold from the ball he had been curled into.

 

"Clay!" Jason was moving to step over rubble and get into the pocket space the kid had created for himself. He had used what looked to be a big wooden table to deflect as much of the blast as he could, wedging himself into a corner, where the structure would have offered the most protection. Smart. "Can you hear me, kid?" Jason asked as he reached him.

 

Moving slowly, Clay shifted and tried to sit up, which caused a bout of coughing. He blinked and realized there was a familiar figure in front of him. Another blink and he recognized his boss, but Jason's face was a bit blurry and it looked like he was saying something but Clay couldn't hear him past the ringing in his ears.

 

Jason was pleased when the kid blinked up at him, but he wasn't happy at not getting a verbal response. "Trent, I need you over here now!" Jason barked out. 

 

"Copy that, boss!" Trent called back. He had hog-tied Fizz, so the prisoner wasn't going anywhere, which meant Trent was free to check on Spenser. By the time he reached them, Jason and Sonny had helped the kid step out of the rubble.

 

"Set him down easy," Trent ordered, as he saw how shaky Clay was. Once the kid was sitting, Trent moved in and cupped the dirt-streaked face in both hands. He was pleased when blue eyes looked up at him, but even in the dim moonlight Trent could tell that Spenser was hurting. 

 

Jason was watching Trent check Spenser over with an eagle-eye, just taking note of the fact that the kid's helmet was gone. Which he pointed out to Trent.

 

Who rolled his eyes even as he ran his hands through Clay's blond curls, checking his skull for bumps or cuts. Spenser hissed when he rubbed over a tender spot, and Trent was satisfied that he hadn't sustained a serious head injury, although a concussion was still a possibility. For now, however, Trent moved on to patting his hands over Spenser from the neck down.

 

"Boss?" Clay coughed twice then tried again, since his first attempt sounded like a croak rather than a word. At least he thought it did, since there was an annoying ringing in his ears that made it difficult to hear clearly. "Boss!"

 

"Right here, kid." Jason was glad to hear Clay talking. "How are you feeling? Anything hurt?"

 

Clay frowned at the questions, uncertain of how to reply. He could feel Trent doing a body check and he vaguely remembered why. Bombs had gone off and he hadn't quite made it out. "The kid!" Now that Clay remembered. "Is the kid okay?"

 

Jason smiled and nodded. "He's good, thanks to you. You're the one we're worried about." Spenser was the only kid that mattered to him. 

 

"I'm okay," Clay countered, automatically. He shrugged Trent's hands off him and made to rise to his feet. It was a bit of a struggle, but he made it. "Are we good for Exfil?" He was more than ready to get out of here.

 

"We'll be out of here any minute," Ray replied. He'd been communicating with TOC since the moment they'd pulled Clay out of the rubble. As if on cue, the sound of approaching Helo's filled the night air.

 

Jason was thrilled. "Time to go." He turned to Ray. "What about the kids and the teachers? Does TOC have a destination for them?" He knew Spenser would ask about them at some point and he wanted to have an answer for him. 

 

Ray nodded. "They contacted local authorities and they're sending a bus. They'll be taken to a safe destination."

 

"Good to know." Jason turned his attention to Spenser, taking note of how the kid was moving sluggishly. So he came up to his left, not the least bit surprised that Sonny was already on Clay's right and by the time the Helo's touched down they were on the move. 

 

Trent and Ray loaded Fizz into one Helo before boarding the other along with their team. 

 

Jason gestured for the pilot to lift off, his eyes locked on Spenser, who was sitting propped up in the middle of them all, Cerberus pretty much lying in his lap. He had a moment of deja vu, remembering another time with an eerily similar scenario, only that time the kid had fallen through a hole into a basement.

 

Leaning into Trent, Jason asked, "Is the kid okay?"

 

"We'll know more when we land and I can give him a once over where I can get a good look at him," Trent replied. 

 

"Not really the answer I was looking for," Jason countered.

 

Trent sighed. "I didn't see anything that sent up any red flags that he's in immediate danger, Boss. He's kinda shell-shocked right now. By the time we land I'll no more."

 

That's what worried Jase. "Should I radio for a med team to meet us?"

 

"No." Trent was confident that they could hold off on that, because he knew the kid would hate being the center of that kind of attention. They all knew that Clay didn't like being fussed over, which was one reason why they all had a tendency to keep a close eye on him for potential injuries that he wouldn't see fit to mention to them on his own. The kid's tolerance level for pain was stratospheric. A fact they had found out about the hard way a few months back. A moment in time that Trent knew none of them wanted to relive.

 

"Good to hear," Jason replied, knowing exactly what Trent was thinking, because he was thinking the exact same thing. He hoped Spenser really was okay. Sure he might be sore for a few days, but that was to be expected after being that close to an explosion and buried in the rubble. Although, like always, the kid was damn lucky, like a cat with nine lives or something. But he still kept a close eye on him for the remainder of the trip.

 

The moment they set down, everyone moved as a well-oiled unit. Fizz was taken care of in the other chopper, so Bravo team could focus on Spenser. 

 

Jason and Sonny took up escort duties, moving to either side of the kid, despite his insistence that he was "perfectly fine".

 

Cerberus got into the act as well, nosing his way next to Clay and keeping pace with them all the way into the small, shed-like, building that passed for Medical on this particular base camp.

 

"Are you serious?" Clay groaned, when he realized where they were going.

 

"We need to know you're okay," Jason countered, guiding Spenser over to a nearby bed. "Strip."

 

Grumbling, Clay removed his vest and gear, but that was as far as he was going. He sat on the exam bed when Jason pointed to it, but he glared at Trent when the other man moved to his side and gripped his chin. "I have a bit of a headache and I'm a little sore," Clay stated, defiantly. "That's it, nothing is broken. Okay?"

 

Trent shrugged. "Okay, but I'm still going to give you a once over." He hid a grin when Spenser scowled at him. "Shirts off," Trent ordered. He took note of the fact that the kid moved slowly as he obeyed, obviously feeling a few aches and pains. 

 

"You doing okay, kid?" Jason queried, having noticed how carefully Spenser was moving as well. 

 

"I'm fine," Clay groused, wishing his team mates would believe him. It felt like he was speaking Greek or something, because they didn't seem to understand what he was saying. Sure he was a bit sore, but that's what happened when you were involved in an explosion. He knew how lucky he was to be alive right now, but he was ready to get on a plane home and put it all behind him. They got the bad guy and stopped a bunch of kids from being blown up. Time to move on.

 

Trent couldn't help but wince as Clay's torso was revealed to him. His ribs and shoulder blades were mottled with bruising, and his left forearm looked red and tender. Pressing carefully against the bruising, Trent took note of every wince and whenever the kid stiffened. He had to pay attention because Spenser didn't vocalize any pain.

 

Jason hovered over Trent's shoulder. "Anything broken?" He had noticed how the kid had stiffened and winced, particularly when Trent pressed against his left shoulder.

 

"I don't believe so," Trent replied, gratefully. "He took some hits, probably from the rubble, but his vest and gear appear to have absorbed the worst of it. He's going to be feeling it tomorrow, though." As he spoke he moved on to the area he was most concerned about, Spenser's neck and head. 

 

"HE is right here," Clay muttered, slapping Trent's hand away from his neck and moving to slide off the bed. Only to sway as a wave of dizziness washed over him, unexpectedly.

 

Jason had been watching closely and he caught Spenser before his knees buckled, easing him back on the bed and making him actually lie down. "Easy there, kid. Rest a minute." It worried him a bit when Clay didn't argue with him. Leaning into Trent, Jase asked, "Concussion?"

 

Trent made a face. "Possibly. I'm going to keep an eye on him for a few minutes, watch his symptons. The rest of you should go take care of business. I'm going to get the kid in the shower then either settle him in here or the bunkhouse for the night."

 

"Okay." Jason didn't want to go but he knew they had a debrief ahead of them, along with a shower and some grub. I'll send Davis to relieve you then we'll all meet up wherever Spenser ends up." 

 

"Sounds like a plan, boss," Sonny spoke up. "Because you and Brock have a story to tell us." He hadn't forgotten about what Jason had said regarding training Cerb to go to Spenser.

 

Jason remembered and nodded. "Let's move out. The sooner we take care of business, the sooner we get to story time." With that he herded out everyone but the dog, because Cerb had taken up watch over Spenser and he wasn't going anywhere. Which was okay with Jase. He knew between Trent and Cerberus, the kid was in good hands...and paws.

 

As it was, they all met up about five hours later around the makeshift fire pit. There was one lounge chair and Spenser was in it, propped up with a pillow behind his back, another behind his head and a surprisingly fluffy blanket over his lap. He had a bottle of water in one hand, and was petting Cerberus with the other since the dog had taken up residence on his lap.

 

Blackburn and Ellis joined the team as they all grabbed a beer before sitting down in what became a protective circle around their youngest. 

 

Jason took a chair kitty-corner to Spenser's right, so he had a perfect view of the kid. Despite a full beard, Spenser looked like a teenager in the firelight, all snuggled up with the dog and sleepy-eyed. "So...you all right?" Jase asked.

 

"I'm all right," Clay replied, offering a small smile to reassure his boss. He took note of the fact that Jason didn't look at all reassured. Not that there was anything he could do about that, nor did he feel inclined to try. He was tired and achy, but content to be around the fire with his team. All in all it was a good day in his book. Even though, as he glanced out at the shadows slowly brightening into the early light of dawn, a new day would soon be upon them.

 

"Is he good enough to travel?" Sonny spoke up, directing the question to Trent.

 

The man nodded. "We're good to go day after tomorrow, but he'll be off duty for at least 3 days."

 

Clay was shocked. "What do you mean, three days? I don't need to be off duty for three days. I'm fine!" He told himself that the only reason he didn't jump to his feet to prove his point was because he didn't want to disturb Cerberus. The dog had helped him find the bombs, so he deserved his rest.

 

"Chill out," Blackburn interjected. "We've all got a few, well-earned, days off." He locked eyes with Clay. "The only difference for you is that if we get called in, you're on the sidelines for the next four days total." He didn't add that he, Trent and the base Doc had all been in on this particular decision, with Jason's whole-hearted approval.

 

"Be grateful, young Jedi," Sonny counseled from Clay's left. "You could have been off permanently. All things considered, you're damn lucky, pretty boy. Damn lucky."

 

Jason chuckled and raised his beer in a toast to that. "And here's to hoping your luck doesn't run out any time soon."

 

They all drank to that, while Clay glared at them and pouted a bit because Trent wouldn't let him have a beer. Reason being he had made Clay take a muscle relaxant and some pain pills, which he said absolutely did not mix with alcohol.

 

"So, kid." Ray moved his chair closer to Spenser, then asked the question they all wanted the answer to, but had kind of been avoiding at the same time. "How the hell did you manage to survive a whole building coming down on you?"

 

"A little luck and a whole lotta prayer," Clay replied, not really wanting to relive the moment but, given what his team mates had gone through while digging him out and hoping he would be alive, he guess he owed him this. "I knew I wasn't going to clear the doorway, but I noticed a heavy table near the exit so I took a chance. I knocked it over and wedged it into the corner at an angle, curled up into a ball behind it and hoped like hell the blast from the explosion wouldn't hit me directly."

 

Jason felt his heart skip a beat at his words before reminding himself that the kid was here and okay. So he decided it wouldn't hurt to lighten up the moment a bit. "Nice aim with that kid, Spenser. You tossed him right into my arms."

 

"I do my best," Clay replied, appreciating what Jason was doing in adding some humor into the mix. 

 

"Keep it up," Jason encouraged, hiding his amusement as the kid scrubbed at his eyes with one fist, obviously trying to fight the pull of sleep. It reminded Jase of when his kids had been little, both of them valiantly attempting to stay up past their bed time, only to fail miserably. It wouldn't be long before Spenser was out for the count.

 

 

"Your turn for story time, Boss!" Sonny piped up. "What's the deal with Cerberus and Spenser?"

 

"Not much to tell really," Jase replied, even as he geared up to do just that. "So, as some of you may have noticed, Cerberus seems to have a gift for knowing when our boy, Spenser, here is hurting."

 

That was news to Clay and he said as much. "What is that supposed to mean?"

 

The other's laughed, which just added to Clay's confusion.

 

To clear things up for the kid, Jason explained. "You have a bad habit of not letting us know when you're hurt, and I'm not just talking about the usual bumps and scrapes and bruises that come with the gig. I'm talking about injuries that should be treated and you like to keep quiet about."

 

"I may get a little beat up now and then, but it's not a big deal!" Clay protested. He expected a chorus of agreements from his team mates, but instead he got another bout of laughter. Heaving a put upon sigh, which he immediately regretted because it made his ribs twinge, Clay stated, "You all suck!"

 

"Be that as it may," Jase conceded, before continuing on with his story. "Having noticed that you have a ridiculously high pain threshold, I decided it would be a good idea to make use of Cerb's ability to cut through your bullshit insistence that you're 'Fine'. So I spoke with Brock and we spent the past few weeks training hairball to find you at command."

 

Everyone was impressed and toasted to the fact. Everyone but Clay.

 

He was putting the puzzle pieces together in his head. "Wait...so that's why some of my shirts would disappear and reappear?"

 

"That's why," Jason confirmed. "And why Cerb kept lying on your things. He was marking your scent to mark his territory. Which just happens to be you."

 

"The timing couldn't have been better," Ray interjected. "Without Spenser and Cerb's teamwork, a whole lot of kids would be dead today, and that's a scenario I don't ever want to live with."

 

Sonny raised his beer. "Amen to that." He glanced over at Spenser and the dog and smiled to see the kid scratching behind Cerb's ear and getting a big, toothy, doggie grin of happiness in return. "I still think I should be given five minutes alone with Fizz. That bastard was laughing at the thought of a bunch of kids blowing up, so I think we should send him straight to hell to meet his maker."

 

Mandy had a few thoughts about that idea. "Maybe after we get all the info we can out of him, I might be able to sneak you in for a visit." She wasn't at all opposed to the Mahid being taken out of this world. It would be a better place without him.

 

"I can't wait." Sonny hoped she could make it happen.

 

"So back to the 'boy and his dog' story." Davis shifted things back around again, focusing on Brock. "Was it hard to train Cerb to go to Spenser?"

 

Brock shook his head. "Not at all. From the moment Clay joined Bravo, Cerberus took a fancy to him. I can't explain it, but sure came in handy."

 

Jason, silently, echoed that statement. He finished his beer, got up for a replacement, then settled back down in his chair again. He was content to listen to Sonny talk about his latest 'girlfriend to go', a massage therapist named Danielle. Which turned into a belching contest between Sonny and Trent, which abruptly ended when Davis pointed out the sunrise over the horizon.

 

Glancing over to Clay, Jason grinned to himself to see that the kid had fallen asleep almost cheek to cheek with Cerberus. Rising to his feet he moved to the lounger prepared to haul the kid to his bed, because Spenser would be hurting all the more if he slept in the creaky lounge chair for the next eight hours or so.

 

Having seen that Spenser had fallen asleep as well, Sonny moved to help Jason with his task. A pat on Cerb's head and the dog eased off of his human, allowing Jason to push the blanket aside so he and Sonny could haul the kid to his feet. 

 

"I got him," Jason whispered to Sonny, as he easily swung Spenser into his arms, bridal style. It occurred to Jase that for all Clay was built solid, he was surprisingly light. For a time Jason had believed that the kid would be a heavy burden to both him and the team, but that wasn't the case at all. Clay Spenser wasn't heavy, or a burden. Not literally or figuratively. Surprisingly enough, in many ways, he was a blessing.

 

"Picture time," Sonny exclaimed beneath his breath, reaching for his cell phone.

 

But Jason was already striding off to the bunk house. "Next time," he called over his shoulder, surprised that the kid didn't wake up at the sound. But Spenser was out for the count, not even reacting when Jason laid him out on his bunk. Bottom bunk for this trip because the barrack was big enough for eight singles. 

 

Sonny had followed close behind, ready to remove Clay's boots and cover him up, only to discover the kid was barefoot. "Must of worn flip flops," he commented, looking down at his own pair. 

 

"He did," Trent replied from the doorway, tossing them over. He then dropped down on the bunk across from Spenser, so he could keep an eye on him while they all got a few hours of sleep.

 

"You must have dosed him good," Jason said, as he covered the kid with a blanket, resisting the urge to smooth back a stray, blond curl.

 

Trent shrugged. "Not gonna lie, he'll be sleeping pretty deep. But he's exhausted from the shock to his body, and the long in soak in hot tub of Epsom salts leeched a lot out of him as well. He'll be soaking a lot in the next few days."

 

Jason had been there, done that. "But he's going to be okay." It was more a statement than a question.

 

"Yep." That was all Trent offered before kicking off his boots, rolling on his side and closing his eyes. 

 

"Night, boss," Sonny stated, nudging Jason towards the door. He and Ray had their own place and they all needed to get some shut eye.

 

Jason got the hint and stepped out, just as Cerberus ran inside and jumped on Clay's bed. The dog slumped over the kid's legs and promptly went to sleep. Soon to be followed by Brock, who came in right behind Cerberus, and Sonny, since Trent and Spenser were already in dreamland.

 

"Sweet dreams, you losers," Jason muttered, closing the door behind him before taking a minute to stretch and just enjoy the moment of quiet. As he shuffled off to his own quarters, the perfect catch phrase for this day hit him.

 

"Guess it's all in a Dog's day work..." With that Jase chuckled to himself, making Ray shake his head at him before they both made their own way into dreamland.

 

THE END


End file.
